


【毒埃／暴卡】共生体日常

by Featherice



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 花式开车~





	1. 关于“吃的日常”

**Author's Note:**

> 花式开车~

【毒埃】关于“吃”的日常

1

Eddie与Venom的日常对话似乎从来都脱不开吃这个话题，要不怎么说民以食为天。

距离Venom来到地球已经过去很长一段时间，他们磕磕绊绊的同居生活也随着时间越来越有默契。在有人的地方，他们已经习惯了在脑子里进行不为人知的对话。而即使有时候Eddie不想和Venom说话，Venom也能和他的思想聊上一天。

这货……莫不是个话唠吧！

有一天Eddie的脑子里冒出一个念头。

【什么是话唠？】

粗粝凶狠的声音紧接着刚刚出炉的想法就出现在Eddie脑子里。

“至少不算是个贬义词。”

Eddie这么想。

Eddie是个记者，每天都要说很多话，所以某种意义上他也是个话唠。他不可能骂自己。

Venom安静下来，勉为其难接受了这个说法。

这本来是一件很小的事情，却让Eddie意识到一个事实，他可以小小得骗一骗Venom。理论上想忽悠Venom是一件不可能完成的事情，这就好比你自己骗不了你自己。

这是很难的一件事，但的确，Eddie做到了。

想忽悠Venom，就在一些边界模糊的事情上忽悠自己，而有一些新名词是Venom没见过的，这简直就是天赐良机。

靠着这个方法，在漫长的共生岁月中，Eddie成功地忽悠了Venom。

这是Eddie内心的小秘密，连Venom都不知道的小秘密。

十分遗憾的是，在吃这件事情上Eddie却从来没有成功过，从来都没有，一次都没有。

2

【Eddie今天该去吃人了！】

清闲的周末，没有工作电话，没有需要应付的女朋友，除了一个叫嚣着要吃人的寄生虫，一切都是这么完美！

抛开固定工作和前女友，Eddie的日子变得极为闲适，这种闲适表现在没有人，也没有电话叫他起床。

众所周知，Venom不算人。

【Eddie！别睡了！我饿了！】

Venom的声音绝对比不上闹铃好听，越好听的闹铃往往会让人睡得更香，而Venom的声音有时候能让你闭不上眼。

“Venom，这周你已经吃了三个人了，达到了上限。”

【你这周吃了七只死鸡，你怎么就没有上限？】

“我吃鸡并不会造成不好的社会影响！你看看上次在便利店陈太太都被你吓成什么样了！”

脑子里的声音不再传来，Eddie以为Venom接受了自己的说法，准备心安理得再接着睡一觉。

【可是从那之后我们不是获得了免费的巧克力来源吗？说明吃人也能带来好事！】

Eddie一时无言以对。

随着Venom在地球待的时间慢慢变长，他对这个社会的了解越来越多，相对应的Eddie能忽悠他的时间也越来越少。有时候Venom会从别的渠道了解世界，而每次他发现自己被骗的时候他总会生气地把Eddie骂一遍。

“Venom，人就这么好吃吗？”

【他们是活的，我真不懂你们，为什么爱吃尸体？死的东西都有臭味！】

关于这件事情Eddie拒绝再与Venom讨论。

有一次他去餐厅里吃烧烤，他每吃一盘肉Venom就在他的脑子里分析这只鸡或者猪或者牛是什么时候死的。虽然每次的句式都一样，但效果丝毫不受到影响，Eddie的的确确在一周内没有再摄入肉类。

为了避免Venom继续荼毒自己的脑袋，Eddie还是和Venom一起出门了，难说会有什么不一样的收获，说不准能让这个饿死鬼投胎的闭嘴。

【我不用投胎！】

【你给我闭嘴！】

Eddie最近在跟一个贩毒集团的追踪报道，他回到了金牌记者的岗位，这次有了Venom的加持护身，他比之前更加肆无忌惮。

“Venom，记住不能随便吃人！”

4

Eddie大概在进入工厂的四十分钟后恢复到自己的身体，面前已经七零八落地躺了一堆尸体，想都不用想也知道Venom今天算是大开杀戒。

肯定是憋了一肚子的火。

“你不能吃他！他还是个孩子！”

【可他是坏人！】

“他还有机会！”

【你说我可以吃坏人。】

“但他不能算一个无药可救的坏人！”

【你说过的……】

在最后一秒让Venom强行回到Eddie身体里的人就是Eddie自己，他无法对一个孩子下嘴。他见过太多这样误入歧途的孩子，但他们还小，有时候是生活的无奈让他们犯罪，到这并不代表他们没有希望了。

把那个孩子交给了警察，Eddie不知道他会怎么样，但至少他犯的错还不至于死在Venom嘴下。

拿着自己挖到的新闻，记者慢悠悠地回到家。期间，Venom一言未发，话唠似乎在生气。

“嘿，Venom，我们要讲道理！”

【……】

Venom没吱声，他还在生气。

“那是个孩子！他还有别的机会！”

【我也是个孩子！】

“……”

Eddie想，对，你就是个五米高，爱吃人的孩子。

【在我的星球上，没有孩子这种说法。我们生下来就是强大的，但我们是共生体，最终身体是否强大还是要看宿主。对我来说，从来没有什么机会。】

“Venom，那是你以前，现在你遇到了我，你可以有选择。你可以选择做一个好人，我的意思是说，好的共生体。”

Venom从Eddie的身体中分离出一个部分，共生体无法独自存活在氧气条件中。但只要和宿主有肉体上的联系他们就可以分离出一个部分，独立成型。

【我不想选择做好人，我可以选择吃人吗？】

Eddie冲他翻了个白眼，放弃浪费口水。这丫固执的程度也不是一两天可以说服的，不急在这一时。

【我想吃巧克力。】

话唠恢复了属性。

“吃完你得安静会儿，我得把稿子弄完。”

Venom拿着巧克力酱煞有其事得点点头，如果不是裸露出的白牙上敷了一层厚厚的巧克力酱，兴许还会让人觉得帅气。

然而这样的安静仅仅持续了一个小时，之后两个人闹腾了一整个晚上。

5

起因还是关于吃。

冰箱里的巧克力酱只剩下小半瓶，Eddie答应明天再去一趟便利店，暂时安抚下今晚格外毛躁的Venom。

但Eddie自己都没注意到，在深夜写稿时他总会管不住自己的手，用甜食来陪伴自己孤独的时光。

他偷吃了Venom的巧克力。

于是战争爆发了。

Venom带着唾液的舌头紧追自己的食物直接伸进了Eddie的嘴里，这是他们第二次接吻，和上一次不同，Venom追逐着Eddie舌尖的甜味，实实在在地搜刮了一遍Eddie的口腔。从软肉到牙龈，再到牙齿，每一个角落都被他巡游，他们互相交换了唾液，甚至到最后Venom还轻轻地咬了一下Eddie的嘴唇。

尽管是轻轻的，也还是让Eddie疼得一个激灵。

“嘿，你不能这样！”

【你偷吃我的巧克力，我只是拿回来！就像那次在树林里。】

Eddie的脸一下就红做了番茄，他刻意不提树林里的那个吻，因为根本说不清那是安妮的吻还是Venom的吻。前者与他基本没有瓜葛，后者和他……显然不能发展这样的关系。

【这样的关系？Eddie，you are mine！我们有什么关系不能发展？】

事情开始脱离控制，Venom三下五除二地剥下Eddie的衣服，灰色的衬衫被丢到了地上，他们双双躺倒在Eddie白色的大床上。

最开始是耳朵，Venom冰冷的身体每到一处都能让Eddie打个冷颤，更别提那些身上敏感的地方。Venom的舌头异于人类，灵活程度与长度都能带给Eddie不一样的快感，尤其是当他按着Eddie自己的想法来时，更加让男人无处可逃。

是的，这一切都是Eddie的想法。

Venom并不了解这件事情，他所做的全部来源于Eddie的大脑，都说男人是用下半身思考的动物，快感上来的那一刻，Eddie无法控制自己的思想。

【接下来是喉结…然后是……乳头……】

“该死的！给我停下来！”

【Eddie，你应该诚实面对自己。】

Eddie真的讨厌死了这样的感觉，他了解自己的身体，他知道哪个地方会让自己疯狂，所以他应该避免这些地方。可他控制不住，根本没有办法不去想！Venom的舌头舔上耳垂时，脑子里不自觉就想到了乳头，而那个混蛋自觉地跟着他的想法就舔过胸前的敏感。

“原来雄性的乳头也会胀大吗？”

“你给我停下来，Venom！”

Eddie想逃，但他根本逃不了，Venom的力气超乎想象地大。

Venom抬起头看着Eddie，以前他对Eddie的想法多半是他身体强壮，适合做自己的宿主，而现在他看着Eddie。男人的脸上少了平时的游刃有余，混浊的呼吸，绯红的脸颊，还有不断起伏的胸膛。

有那么点………性感。

Venom本能地开始动作，他不再局限于Eddie的想法，更多的开始激发本能的欲望。无论什么种族，繁殖都是必不可少的一步，而交配是繁殖的必然前提。欲望在宇宙的每个角落都会存在，Venom放纵着自己，他掌控着Eddie的身体，就像一台精密的机器，随时监控着Eddie。什么地方能让男人反应更大，什么地方能让他更舒服，Venom了如指掌。

幻化出的手握着愈加硬热膨胀的柱体上下抚弄，冰凉的温度让皮肤更加敏感。前端的包皮被剥到顶冠下的凹槽里，手指碰触着铃口处细嫩的肌肤。他们身上还有一部分相连，Eddie想把Venom收回去，但显然这么做除了激怒身上的那个混蛋外，没有任何作用。

“啊……啊！！”

一下子就受到这么强烈的刺激，Eddie的脊梁骨挺得笔直，在空气中剧烈抖颤着，过于刺激的快感令他几乎喘不上气来，男人迫不得已地开始呻吟，期望能让Venom住手。但事情远远没有结束，Venom玩弄着他的性器的手指上又多分出了一段机体，共生体对于肉体的灵活运用总是让Eddie叹为观止，包括这次在内。黑色的物质钻入性器露出的那个小洞中，小心翼翼地挑逗着自己的宿主。

Eddie弓起腰，发出明显异于往常的尖叫声，精瘦的身躯在Venom身下剧颤着，一股热流迸射，白色的浊液在黑色的机体上格外淫靡。Venom修长的手指上挂着黏稠的银丝，精液的味道在空气里散发，Eddie大口地喘息着，无法从这次只有纯粹快感的高潮中回神。

他不得不承认，Venom完全控制了他。

“Venom，停……下…来！求……你了…” 

【这可不行，我还没吃够呢……】

Venom呢喃着，舌尖轻轻滑过人类的后颈，引发出一阵轻颤，欲望出口的那个地方因为刚才射过的关系还湿湿的，共生体的手指握着它一动，就立马发出淫秽的声音。 还残留着快感的身子受不了一点点撩拨刺激，马上就诚实地给出了反应。

突然，Venom冰凉滑腻的手感出现在他后方的入口，顿时惊醒了他迷乱的神智，Eddie想停下，可Venom完全不给他这个机会。下半身感觉到冰凉的湿意，那根手指形状的机体正把黏液涂在入口的肌肉上。他分开他的腿，探进了一根手指。 

“那是什么？”

【巧克力，或者你不介意我用血？】

“巧克力……吧。”

Eddie很担心自己会不会在不留神的情况下就被Venom吃了，毕竟抹了巧克力的人肉对于Venom而言绝对是圣诞节的火鸡。

刚刚射出的精液顺着高昂的阴茎沿着股缝沾湿了后庭，巧克力让入口变得更加湿润滑腻，Venom探进体内的手指摸索着找到肉壁上微微突起的一点，然后用力按了下去。

“啊………啊…！你给……我住手！”

【你以后还偷吃吗？】

Venom手指一转，在紧致的肠道内来回地打着转儿旋磨。

“你……他妈……给我拿出来！”

最脆弱、最敏感的地方不停歇地传来一阵强过一阵的冲击，从未有过的绝顶快感接二连三地逼迫着Eddie，他没有丝毫抵御的余地，只能尖叫着狂乱地挣扎扭动身躯。

【下次不准在我吃人的时候打断我！】

有些吓人的欢爱场景在纽约的公寓上演，人类浑身赤裸地躺在恶魔的身下，双腿大开，身躯因恶魔的尽情玩弄而不住颤抖，呈现出一幅令人觉得可耻又淫亵的画面。 

Venom双臂穿过Eddie的膝弯，把他的腿抱高，刚刚显露的阴茎由下而上地狠狠贯穿了自己宿主的蜜穴。已经熟透了的男人被一副藏在自己身体里的共生体无情占有，Eddie甚至没有办法叫停。

“不……不……我不会……这么做了！”

从不服软的记者屈服了，他止不住地颤抖，全身都快散架，又粗又长又硬又热的东西完全插进了他身体里，直到最根部，吃痛的肉壁颤抖着包裹异物，肌肉开始柔软让火热的阴茎能轻松地在小穴中抽插。

【记好你说的话！】

Venom开始动作，他从中感受到了别样的乐趣，远远超过吃人带给他的快感！世上怎么可能还会有比Eddie更美味的人类呢？Eddie大口大口地喘着气扭动身子，Venom粗大的阴茎进到了他身体里最深的地方，他从没受到这么大的压力。当然感官的刺激就更强烈，他能清晰地感受到自己薄弱的部位被男性的硬热侵占、撑大并摩擦的感觉。

Venom把他的膝盖抬得更高，这让Eddie感受到他可以进到自己更深的地方，不断被摩擦到的G点开始让他变得疯狂，抽插的动作也是大开大合，没有任何抵抗的可能。Venom射精的速度更是比人类缓慢，Eddie在意识不清醒的一刻感受到体内被注入的体液，但他已经没有力气再抗拒。

6

“嘿，Eddie，看上去你的周末过得不错？遇到哪个妞了？”

Eddie摇摇头，平心而论，他和自己搞了一个周末。

“可能感染了寄生虫吧。”

【我不是寄生虫！快向我道歉！】

扳回一成的Eddie愉快地开始了这个工作周。

“难得你不想吃人。”

【我就想吃你！】

“滚！”


	2. 关于“惩罚”的日常

【毒埃】关于“惩罚”的日常

1

“Eddie，听说你躲过了汽车炸弹？”

“你是说我昨天遇到的还是上周那个？”

Eddie微笑着和同事打招呼，把这些在别人眼中惊心动魄的事情描绘得轻而易举。

好吧，他承认，有Venom在一切都是轻而易举的。

“Eddie，你是知道有人要放炸弹吗？”

“不不不，可能是因为我有寄生虫，你知道的寄生虫很厉害！”

【再说一遍！我不是寄生虫！】

脑子里的某寄生虫立马开始反驳，可Eddie早就习惯了，他面上不动声色，丝毫没有被Venom影响，若无其事地和同事告别，坐上了电梯。

【你必须向我道歉！这次，我是认真的！】

“这是你的昵称，我取的，还不错吧？”

【昵称？Eddie，快道歉！】

“不要。”

关于昵称这个日常他们就这么打打闹闹地争论了一年。

直到某天Venom发现有时候对Eddie语言上的威胁已经失去了效力，智商明显高过人类的共生体找到了另一个办法。

2

【Eddie，你在干嘛？】

“网购。”

今天是一年一度的打折季，圣诞节的优惠幅度都不一定能比过今天，虽然说不像女人一样地冲动消费，但家里毕竟养了一个胃解之迷的外星人。被逼“节俭勤家”的金牌记者合计着搭个甩卖的顺风车买点消耗品。

“巧克力酱……二十箱？”

【一百箱！】

“一百箱，一个月不准吃人！”

Eddie心底小算盘早就算好了条件，他今天可是有备而来。

【半个月。】

Venom看着美化的巧克力宣传图做出了让步。

虽然说大部分摄入的能量都直接转化进共生体的身体，但依旧有一部分热量残留在Eddie身体里。为此，Eddie还多付了一辈的价钱给健身房。

人们是不会接受一个中年发胖的大叔站在镜头前霸占着黄金时间的黄金剧场。

“25天，没得商量。”

人类给出了自己的底线。

【Eddie，25天100瓶巧克力酱，每天平均四瓶，这是我们的正常量，不是吗？】

Eddie一愣，Venom在很多事情上并不喜欢和他较真，唯独就吃和昵称的问题上两个人有很大的分歧。

共生体分离出实体，凶神恶煞的脑袋在Eddie的电脑上晃来晃去，游离的机体狠狠地盯着男人，想仅仅凭借眼神就让Eddie认输。

除了Eddie之外的任何人都会为此屈服，偏偏除了Eddie。

Venom也不是没想过为什么自己会回心转意就此待在地球，尽管他不喜欢自己的星球，但那里毕竟是他熟悉的地方。问题是每次他思考这件事情时，所有的答案全部都指向了Eddie。

他留下来，仅仅就是为了Eddie，Venom没说过，它本来就打死不认这个事实，也不知道Eddie知不知道这件事情。

【Eddie，你骗我。】

3

这个打折季Eddie过得特别不开心，因为不论他怎么哄那个大爷，那个该死的外星共生体都丝毫没有要理他的意思。

“我要去吃龙虾，死的那种。”

【………】

“寄生虫！寄生虫…Venom…别闹了。”

【………】

“Venom，我决定了，我要把Anne追回来。”

【………】

在一天诡异的沉默后，Eddie确确实实感受到了Venom的愤怒，要知道让一个话唠闭嘴真的是一件很难的事。

Eddie站在大桥上，对面是生命基金会的大楼，德雷克的计划落空后，随着暴虐燃尽的还有这个世界知名的公司。Eddie追踪了后续报道，前几天做了破产清算，现在全然是一座空楼。

Eddie想到那天，Venom和他遇到的那天，他也是这样看着这幢楼，满心迷茫。有时候他并不知道做什么事是对的，或者说，他不懂为什么做对的事情就这么难。

他心底知道自己不该欺骗那个外星寄生虫，但Venom也不该不理他一整天，这让他感受到自己的无力，Venom可以随时随地干扰他，而他在Venom不想出来时连声音都听不到。

“嘿，Venom，你尝试过死亡吗？”

有恃无恐。

【………】

“我带你尝试一次吧。”

我知道你舍不得。

【………】

他纵身跳进了桥下的河，暗涌的河流直冲他的面门，一丝逃脱的机会都没有，蓝色的水透着一丝微弱的光芒幻灭了Eddie最后的意识。

【Eddie，你真欠操！】

是的，他舍不得。

缩在阴影中的Venom霎时连接了全身，比黑夜还要黑的Venom破涌而出，被水包裹的窒息感换为了Venom加之在身上的安全感，Eddie默不作声地笑了。

Eddie不会游泳，Venom知道。

3

“Venom……你把我解…开！”

【不，Eddie，你做了错事。】

Venom的黑色躯体逐渐在Eddie面前现形，黑色的手臂顺着Eddie湿透的衣服开始在全身游走，慢慢抚慰着他的身体。Eddie用几秒钟弄明白了自己现在的处境，四肢都被牢牢得捆在床上，Venom的本体趴在他背脊之上，游离抚弄着他的感官。

“你知道的，我一直想学游泳。”

Eddie随口找了个借口，人类从不缺乏撒谎的天性。Venom脸色一沉，本就狰狞的面孔现在实质性得开始散发恶意。

最早是啃咬，Venom收起自己的尖牙，控制住力道，给Eddie带去酥麻中一点点酸，比人类的吻多一份刺痛的感觉。

他太了解身下的这具身体。某种意义上，这也是他自己的身体。

Eddie不由自主地想缩成一团，抵抗这种被快感与疼痛双重折磨的无力。但绳子没有给他机会，小记者后知后觉地发现那不是普通的束缚物，而是Venom的一部分。

绝对不会伤到他，也绝对不会让他好过。

Venom的舌头滑上来，果断干脆地直接捉住了他的舌，拨弄着他的舌尖，吸吮着他嘴里的温度，两个人开始相互交换唾液，在逼迫之下，Eddie被动无力地开始承受。

【Eddie，道歉。】

黑色的流体隔着白色的内裤开始摩擦Eddie下身的热源，而从上面幻化出的手指也开始配合下面的动作掐住宿主娇嫩的乳尖玩弄。Eddie无处可逃，无计可施，他不愿认输，被莫名其妙抛下一天的怒气在此刻换做了高傲，一言不发。但诚实的身体早就无法抵御Venom的攻击，他真的太了解自己了。

大腿间火热又奇痒难耐，Eddie忍不住想夹紧双腿扭动身躯，但他只能做到无意识地呻吟和小幅度的摆动身体。

这些动作在现在看来是非常危险的。

Venom扯下Eddie的裤子，连着白色的内裤一同全部丢在地上，前端已经渗出液体的阴茎高高翘起，在空气中可怜兮兮地颤抖，只是轻轻地碰触都能让Eddie无法抑制地叫出声来，摆出了一副任君采撷的模样。

【Eddie，道歉。】

Venom没有让步，今晚的一切让他久违的愤怒。他本就是愤怒的种族，却心甘情愿为人类收敛天性。

揉捏乳尖的手放过了胸前的敏感，转而开始滑向后方的窄缝，用指腹揉着洞口表面，那窄小的地方经不起手指的抚弄，肉壁渐渐开始松驰，Venom可以想象一会儿进入到最深处是什么样的绝顶快感。他用手把两瓣臀肉打开，再用手指撑开蜜穴，顺着洞口轻巧进入的机体开始对付爱人内部柔软的软肉。

“靠！停下……来！Venom！你他妈……停下来。”

Eddie的头开始摆动，棱角分明的面颊上还出现了几滴生理性泪水。操，Venom从哪里学来的这些东西！

龟头的包皮被剥至根部，最为敏感的部分完全暴露在空气中，只要一丝一毫的风吹草动也能令Eddie疯狂。而Venom直接插进了那个小孔，没有以前的温柔，也没有以前的安慰，Eddie直面了自己外星共生体爱人的愤怒。

【Eddie，我最后说一遍，道歉。】

Venom转动绳子，四个由他机体做成的束缚物，Eddie在疯狂的疼痛与快感间感受到世界的颠倒。他激烈地想要挣脱，浑身都绷紧了肌肉。

“Venom，你他妈！给我……停下来！”

Venom勾起嘴硬的恋人的下颚。

【Eddie，想好了，是我停下来，还是继续？】 

地狱的恶魔在人间游荡，扭曲的世界渐渐崩坏，向趋死的欲望低头还是义无反顾地继续做献祭者？

Eddie勉强还有一点神识，他努力让自己冷静。

“我承认，我不该骗你。”

Venom用机体包裹住他高高翘立的分身，敏感的前端立刻渗出更多的透明蜜液。流出的汁液顺着阴茎继续向下下来，打湿了Eddie的耻毛，还沾湿了后方的蜜穴。借着体液的润滑，Venom的手指也顺理成章地进到Eddie体内，后方狭窄的肠壁接受着长指在内部无情的折磨，三百六十度勾转运动，每做一下都能让Eddie尖叫。 

“我他妈的都……说了！我……错了！”

男人抓紧手下的床单，快感逼得他绷直身子，内壁的软肉开始放松，尝试去适应Venom的不讲理。 

【你还要把Anne追回来？】

使劲分开人类的大腿，在后穴中又变出一根手指，似乎是不把Eddie收拾够了不高兴。Venom体内的施虐欲完全被Eddie激发，他另一只手也没闲下来，而是用整个手掌包住男人的阴茎不算温柔地抚弄着，连也细细抚弄，顺滑的手指专攻不停抽搐的龟头，指尖则是钻入顶端的凹槽里摩擦。 

“我……不敢…了…！！真的不敢了！”

肿胀敏感的阴茎被包裹撩拨，产生了异样的快感，蜜穴则是从内部到穴口都被不断撑开、挑逗，痛感与快感并行着开始把Eddie带向欲望的巅峰。透明液体开始变得浓稠，浊白的液状物喷涌待发，Eddie全身止不住地想抽搐，他大口喘息着，生理性泪水从眼眶中流出，哀求地望着Venom。

眼看就要到达那一刻，Venom却骤然缩紧了束缚着的手。

【答应我，不再这么做。】

不要让危险靠近你。

“啊啊……啊！！我答…应……你！”

在最巅峰的一刻，Eddie似乎看到了Venom残酷下的温柔。


	3. 关于“昵称”的日常

【毒埃】关于“昵称”的日常

1

“Venom，你为什么叫Venom？”

【啊？这是什么问题？】

在一次Venom“外出觅食”也是某记者见义勇，为争创富强民主文明和谐社会做出贡献的日常周末娱乐活动结束后，Eddie问出了一直潜藏在他心底的问题。

【那你为什么叫Eddie？】

吃人头到心满意足的某外星共生体看在今晚吃饱喝足的份上决定陪着自己的傻宿主聊一聊这种没有意义的问题。

“你知道人类是通过交配繁衍的吧，我有父母。”

【……】

Eddie总喜欢在刺探Venom隐私的边缘徘徊，作为一个“高贵”的外星共生体，Venom对自己的过去一向采用讳莫如深的态度。

Eddie猜，可能他在自卑。

或许Venom是个无父无母，家境贫寒，读不起书，付不起账单的可怜的卖火柴的小共生体？

记者这个职业的脑洞就是如此大于天。

事实当然不这么具有童话性， Venom的过去比Eddie报道过的所有黑暗面都要再黑上一百倍。

而Venom并不想让Eddie知道那些过去。

【如果我不叫Venom，你觉得该叫什么？】

“寄生虫。”

【………道歉！！】

2

日子就这么不咸不淡地过着，Eddie并没有觉得Venom打乱了他的生活。无论这个共生体是否选择他，都无法否认Eddie.Brock是一个始终把自己安全放在正义感之后的人。

“Eddie，今年的体检你是不是没去？”

被叫到办公室的金牌记者后知后觉地想到了一个大问题。Venom这丫根本没办法让他过体检，任何的CT都会发现他的身体异常。

那么大一坨的寄生虫总不能当不存在吧。

“我身体特别好，不用体检！”

不仅仅是寄生虫，还有他的心脏，肾脏和各个器官都出现了很多问题，Eddie自己清楚身体奇怪到什么程度。

哪个正常人可以三下五除二就爬上帝国大厦，还不带喘气的！

“Eddie，我知道你对人体实验有阴影……”

“不不不，我没有！”

Eddie忙不迭得否认，他对人体实验没有任何心理阴影，唯一不适的是自己对寄生虫的饭量错误估计。

【你当然没有！】

“你闭嘴！”

“Eddie，你必须得去。”

两个人同时和记者说话的结果就是Eddie稀里糊涂地答应了体检。有时候Eddie会想如果自己是个精神分裂，他就分一个人格专门陪着Venom唠嗑。

可惜在遇到这个共生体前，Eddie是个正常小伙子，别说精神分裂，就是性向都正常地不得了。

“想办法！怎么办！”

【你可以去找Dane，他会帮你的。】

某Venom莫名喜欢外科医生，好好地拴住那个女人，别让她再来找Eddie。

可Eddie并没有Venom那么喜欢Dane，毕竟他真的对Anne甩了自己的事情耿耿于怀。

3

【你要我找个别的宿主？】

“暂时的。”

【我拒绝。】

“是你害得我去体检，你必须解决这个问题。”

Venom生气地不想再和Eddie说话。

Eddie居然让我选择别人做宿主……  
Eddie是不是不要我了……  
Eddie这个大坏蛋……

心理活动丰富的外星共生体擅自为自己的宿主按上了一堆名头，真是个戏多的外星人。

在费劲口舌并且出卖钱包出卖冰箱出卖肉体之后，Eddie用一箱巧克力酱十份炸薯球和一个让人发软的吻换取了Venom别扭的赞同。

作为新的宿主，Eddie特意去借了一只猫，一只黑色的猫。

如果他能预料到后面的事估计他死也不会把那只猫带回家。

“Mr.Brock，我必须得告诉你，你的身体简直就是个医疗奇迹。”

“叫我Eddie就好，我明白您说的，但是我想请您为我保密。”

Eddie看着X光片上错综复杂的各种肿块忍不住想踢蹲在脚边的某黑猫。好你个Venom，就这么在我身体里横冲直撞，那些肿块现在还隐隐作痛，等我回去再收拾你！

“为您保密是可以的，到您必须告诉我这是怎么回事？”

医生看着活蹦乱跳的Eddie皱起了眉头，男人的状况太匪夷所思。但作为一名医学家，他能理解这样的异常，因为人体对于人类来说还有很多的未知，他作为Eddie的主治医生有权利知道缘由。如果合理，他也会选择保密。

“是因为寄生虫，很特殊，仅对我一人。”

【喵！】  
你敢说我是寄生虫！还对别人说？！

“寄生虫？”

【喵！】  
老子不是寄生虫！

“没错，之前也有医生发现，但仅我一人，是个例，而我本人不打算公开。”  
总不能告诉你我被外星共生体寄宿，每天都要吃人头。

【喵！】  
Eddie，你个大骗子！

“好吧……”

医生结束了这场奇怪的体检，虽然他的病人丝毫和正常扯不上关系。

4

“Venom，我没有办法！”

Eddie被压在床上时基本已经放弃抵抗，某种意义上来说他和Venom无法形成对等对抗。

然而今天的Venom的确是非常愤怒，他完全没有给Eddie辩护的时间，在说话的同时，人类的双腿已经被触手拉开，沾着润滑液的机体变化为手指直接刺进身体里，这让Eddie不由自主地拱起身子，声音带上了几分呻吟的意味。

“Venom……” 

随着他们做爱次数的变多，Venom开始对人类的床上技巧产生兴趣，润滑油更是一箱一箱地往家里买，Eddie的床头柜塞满了这东西。

Eddie的蜜穴火热潮湿，紧得不可思议，Venom感受着宛如天堂的美妙，低头含咬住人类的耳垂。

【今天就来说说，你到底该叫我什么。】

侧翻过Eddie的身躯，抬起男人放在上面腿的膝盖，洗过澡后单单穿一件睡衣的弊端显露无疑。藏在俏挺的两瓣臀肉中的蜜穴毫无遮掩地暴露在共生体面前。

“别……！Venom……我们可以商量…别这样……”

即使经历了无数次恼人的性爱，但面对这样的体位Eddie还是害羞不已，挣扎着想要合拢腿。但平日温顺的Venom并没有再体贴爱人，而是直接把他的膝盖放到自己肩上，一手在蜜穴中横冲直撞，另一只手包覆住他前方的阴茎开始缓慢摆弄，还有 一部分挑逗着男人的上半身。丝毫没有给他喘息的机会。 

“啊……啊！啊……”

身体被长长的手指刺穿，敏感紧致的肉壁受到了撩拨刺激，紧紧收缩起来，将Venom在体内的那部分机体牢牢吸附住，逐渐开始有反应的阴茎则被Venom握住上下磨擦，产生异常激烈的快感，不断渗出透明的液体。压抑不住的呻吟开始从微张的唇部发出，谁也想不到在外面作为名嘴的记者还能发出这样的声音。

自己的体液被Venom一滴不剩地送进体内，埋入蜜穴的机体也逐渐增加，随之而来的是绝顶的刺激。

这下子别说思考了，连多喘口气的时间都不复存在，只能在Venom身下抑制着身体的感觉，用急促的喘息来缓解。 

Venom的舌头从耳廓游离到喉结，每一寸肌肤都未曾放过，不同于以往带来的血腥，唾液交换带来的是极致的色情。同样是挣扎哭泣，Eddie做出来就和别人截然不同。泪水仿佛从身体里往外释放的诱人。

抽出被Eddie蜜穴的体温灼热的手指，Venom感受着难得出现的热感。

共生体怕火，他们畏惧灼烧，恐惧火焰，但唯独对恋人情迷意乱的欲火所痴迷沉醉。

抓住Eddie颤抖的膝盖往前轻轻一折，后方熟透的蜜穴闪出晶莹透亮的水光，一张一合地似乎是在发出无言的邀请。

Venom白色的眼睛都要再瞪大几分，这是什么人间美味！他竭力控制住自己，不能坏了今天的计划！

“Eddie，看看这是什么？” 

Eddie在意识浮沉间模糊看到了Venom手中的东西，几乎是一瞬间，他所有的意识全部恢复了过来。

那是一个猫尾的按摩棒，还有一个猫耳朵的发箍。

“你！他妈的！别想！！！”

可惜现在的境况完全不允许Eddie抵抗，在最开始被压在床上的那一刻他就只能任由Venom胡来。

【Eddie，在你想到怎么好好称呼我之前我不会停手。】

黑色的按摩棒被Venom从床头拿了出来，按摩棒连接了一根长长的尾巴，毛绒的触感让人不禁想到真实的猫咪。

【从那天起，我就在想Eddie比我适合猫咪。】

按摩棒就着Eddie流下来的体液猛地插进湿润的小穴中，Eddie连拒绝的话语都没说出口就被Venom用吻尽数堵在口中。坚硬的柱体和以往的触感截然不同，冰凉的温度怎么也无法捂热，仿佛在提醒着Eddie体内的只是一根按摩棒。

没有生命的按摩棒。

【Eddie，你是我的。】  
【Eddie，我不离开了！】  
【Eddie，你给我道歉！】  
【Eddie，再见。】  
………………

除了那些惊心动魄的经历，缠绵悱恻的性爱，Venom给他的东西异于一切，他给自己的东西是唯独只给自己的。而有些东西也是唯独只有他能给的……

“I'm sorry，Venom……my Venom……”

5

Venom听着自己的名字从Eddie嘴中说出，男人一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，按摩棒一次又一次得研磨着Eddie蜜穴中的敏感点，没有任何余地地反复折磨着人类，似乎不把他逼迫到极限就不会停手。

“Venom……我要……你…”

戴着猫尾男人抬着脸，被快感折磨到疯魔的Eddie急切地蹭着Venom的面颊，微红的双眼里布满了哀求，几滴泪水让他看上去更加诱人。戴在头上的猫耳朵如果会动可能已经塌落下来，但仿真的设计并未如此高端，两个小毛团依旧挺立在头顶，配上身后的尾巴让Eddie看上去就是只发情的黑猫。

Eddie已经被这种羞耻的快感与体内冰凉的委屈逼到晕厥，他承认自己有错，但这也不能成为让Venom这么对待自己的理由。

【好吧……我认输。】

Venom抽出了Eddie体内的按摩棒，虽然那根尾巴很适合人类，但他的确不忍心看Eddie这个模样。那句“我要你”更是像一个开关直接触发了Venom的动作。

架起Eddie的双腿，趁着按摩棒抽插过后蜜穴的松软，他猛烈地挺进销魂的肉穴深处。

“啊……啊……啊啊！”

Eddie的腰已经完全酸软，再也提不起一丝力气，整个人只能依靠着Venom。Venom特有的阴茎在他火热的紧致蜜穴内不停抽动，酥麻的快感从交合的地方不断上升。Venom紧抱住Eddie，就像孩子抱着自己唯一的所有物，不停息地用原始的欲望抽插，每一下都可以逼得Eddie尖叫。

他又变化出一双手握住肿胀坚挺的欲望开始肆意磨擦。Eddie此刻根本无法分清自己是谁，连睁眼都变得困难，呼吸都变得奢侈。

他的所有都被控制，阴茎不断刺入，前方的欲望又被不停挑弄，身躯窜过阵阵兴奋至极的颤栗，所有的爱抚在最终都都化为喷射的液体交融在一起。

【记住以后不准叫我寄生虫。】

 

6

“Eddie，你是怎么从爆炸里活下来的？！这简直就是奇迹！”

“或许是因为……”

【想好了。】

Venom威胁的声音把Eddie带回了那场情事，即将脱口而出的三个字立马变为了一个微笑。

“大概是……共生虫？”

【我不是虫！！】


End file.
